It is well known in the art to make use of shipping containers to transport goods from one place to another.
Typically, containers are loaded and unloaded from trucks, train beds, etc. at locations where special cranes are located. However, this has the disadvantage of being able to place a container only at locations which are so equipped with the equipment.
In the agricultural field, it would be advantageous to have a container on site during harvesting, to avoid a plurality of manipulations and transport solutions. However, the cranes that are typically used to move containers are expensive to build, maintain and operate, and it is unrealistic to think that a farmer or cooperative can afford such a piece of equipment.